Recent developments in genetic research and technology raise urgent questions about how this new knowledge will be used and interpreted by individuals, families and society. Our Genes/Our Choices is designed to engage the American public as well as professional and policy-making constituencies in a critically needed dialogue about the ethical, legal, medical and social implications of advances in genetic technology. The Fred Friendly Seminars are producing a television series, entitled Our Genes/Our Choices, as the centerpiece of a vigorous public communication and education effort. This project will create extensive resources and activities for students, educators, policy makers, and professionals in science, medicine, law, business, and religion. These educational resources and outreach activities are designed to increase public awareness and understanding of genetics and ELSI issues, address common misconceptions, and ultimately, help members of the public become better informed decision makers. The Our Genes/Our Choices television series will premiere nationally on PBS, with subsequent broadcasts on other television outlets and videotape distribution. Outreach efforts will increase the television audience for the programs and expand the long-term utilization of the assembled materials. Activities include a wide-ranging National Outreach Campaign in which selected PBS affiliates as well as other Outreach Partners present discussion groups, lectures, workshops, and screenings nationwide. Complementing the campaign will be an Interactive Video Teleconference for professional trainers and educators, Discussion Guides, and a comprehensive Web Site. A formal Project Evaluation will also be conducted.